muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:International Rubber Duckie
Relevance? The issue of creating individual pages for translated songs was discussed at Category talk:International Sesame Street Albums. Both Wendy and I were in agreement that translated songs don't need individual pages. Sesamstraat Thema is also slightly borderline, but the fact that it uses a slightly different arrangement which has changed over time and different presentation makes it more notable than a straight translation of "Rubber Duckie." Everything here can be and is noted on the album pages and the special (the only thing not mentioned there is the translator, which can be added), and everything else is on the main song page. Alternately, as I mentioned in the earlier discussion, a page for all of the "Rubber Duckie" translations, ala International Ernie and such, would work better. I'm not sure it's necessary, but it's preferable to the possibility of a bunch of pages for every translation of "Rubber Duckie," "I Love Trash," etc. The same concerns also apply to "Bij Ons In De Buurt‎" and "Jouw Cijfer, Bert."-- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:13, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :I forgot to mention that I only do it here with the dutch version, because I have all the information for the songs and it has a large Dicography. Or shall we inlcude the translations behind the Dutch text in a link Like Troeteleendje ? That way its redirected to the original. But other information like Dutch Discography for that song will be lost?-- Paul (talk) 00:47, 20 November 2007 (UTC) ::Thing is, why should the Dutch songs be special? In other words, if some German or Spanish users come by with the same info, they'd wonder why they couldn't create seperate pages; it sets a potentially messy precedent. Yeah, the album pages should only link to the original, and so far, in two out of four pages you've created so far, there are no other album appearances for that song. In the others, there are only two as of yet. I think that could easily be solved by noting the reuse sources for compilations like the 15th anniversary album, or I don't see anything wrong with adding a secondary "International discography" to the song pages (though I think translator info should remain on the album pages). Besides, we don't create individual pages for "Kermit der Frosch" or "Enrique" or "Bibo" as if they were seperate characters. In the case of the major characters, they can get International Character pages, and the rest is noted on the pages for the appropriate co-production or dub and so on. I don't see why songs should be treated any differently. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:07, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :::What if we had pages for the most popular international versions of certain songs that listed what albums they've appeared on? I don't think we need to duplicate pages just so we can track which albums they've been on. But International Rubber Duckie might be useful and more interesting than pages for the German version, the Spanish version, the Dutch version, etc. —Scott (talk) 01:34, 20 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Yeah, like I said, I'd be fine with that, and it would make sense for "The People in Your Neighborhood" (especially since in this case, they also often film new footage). I just don't think we need to get into duplicate pages for "Six is My Favorite Number" and so on. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:40, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :::::I would also like to make some kind of entry like "International Audio Releases" and "International Video Releases" for songs that have been translated for records and/or performed on an international show. How do you guys feel about that? -- Ken (talk) 02:46, 20 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Its a great idea... Maybe we can get a page where Dutch songs are listed but redirected to the original pages? So when people search for the song from a dutch or german record find them selves in to Dutch Sesamstraat Songs but when clicking the link they will appear on the right section of the Rubber Duckie international section? Or is that to diff? I wanted to create a sesamstraat song page, so when people search for songs and sketches, they have a complete list to choose from. And not only the onces they made in holland, but also the dubbed versions. Many people dont know for instance that rubber duckie is originaly made in us. Ehm often they also dont know that Bert or Ernie are original us muppets, lol-- Paul (talk) 20:38, 20 November 2007 (UTC)